Learning Beds
The Learning Beds are electronic beds on The Venture Bros. They were originally invented by Jonas Venture Sr. and later modified by his son, Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture. The twin beds are designed like coffins, with a lid that closes over the occupant, and include integrated audiovisuals that are programmed to educate their occupant while they sleep. History Jonas Venture Sr. created the Learning Beds to teach his son, Rusty, while he slept--avoiding the need to send Rusty to school and freeing him up to go on adventures with his father. When Rusty had sons of his own--Hank and Dean--he modified the programming of the Learning Beds to personalize the lessons with his sons' names while retaining the same outdated educational information that his father had originally programmed into them. The Learning Beds also record synaptic data from their occupants while they sleep, which is recorded on computers located in the Venture Compound's laboratory.''Powerless in the Face of Death'' Whenever Dr. Venture has to replace one of his deceased sons with a clone, he imprints the recorded synaptic data onto a "clone slug" to imbue it with the personality and memories of that son, creating a near-identical duplicate of the original. Hank and Dean eventually graduated from their Learning Beds with diplomas from "Venture Industries Homeschool".''Pomp and Circuitry'' They continued sleeping in the Learning Beds even after all the "clone slugs" had been destroyed and they were no longer being educated while they slept. After Dean learned from Ben that he was a clone, he went through an "emo" phase where he began dressing in black and dyed his hair black.''A Very Venture Halloween'' As part of the dramatic announcement of this new phase, Dean dragged his Learning Bed out into the lawn of the Venture Compound and set it on fire.[[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] After this he moved into a room in the attic with his own (larger) regular bed. Hank remained in their old bedroom, also now with a regular (larger) bed. Description "I’m kind of home tutored in a box my pop made. It sometimes gets very hot in the box... my pop made." -- Dean Venture ([[Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!|''Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!]]) Episode Appearances Season 1 * ''Home Insecurity'' * [[Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!|''Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!]] Season 2 * [[Powerless in the Face of Death|''Powerless in the Face of Death]] * ''Hate Floats'' * ''Assassinanny 911'' * [[Victor. Echo. November.|''Victor. Echo. November.]] * [[Fallen Arches|''Fallen Arches]] * [[¡Viva los Muertos!|''¡Viva los Muertos!]] Season 3 * [[The Doctor Is Sin|''The Doctor Is Sin]] * ''The Buddy System'' * ''What Goes Down Must Come Up'' * ''Tears of a Sea Cow'' * [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)]] Season 4 * [[Perchance to Dean|''Perchance to Dean]] * ''Return to Malice'' * ''The Better Man'' * ''Pinstripes & Poltergeists'' * ''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-Glider'' * ''Pomp and Circuitry'' ("graduation") * ''Any Which Way But Zeus'' * ''Everybody Comes to Hank's'' * ''Bright Lights, Dean City'' Season 5 * ''A Very Venture Halloween'' * [[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] Trivia * The Learning Beds have a false bottom built into them that is connected to a chute, allowing the bed's occupant to be safely deposited into the Venture Compound's Panic Room when an emergency occurs. * The Learning Beds were located in Hank and Dean's bedroom at the Venture Compound in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Spare beds and extra parts were stored elsewhere in the compound. * The Learning Beds are apparently programmed by entering data via computer punch cards. * A modified Learning Bed was worshipped by the subterranean dwellers in the tunnels below the Venture Compound in season 3's [[What Goes Down Must Come Up|''What Goes Down Must Come Up]]. Gallery Learning Beds - lit - Home Insecurity.png|Home Insecurity Learning Beds - Dean - Home Insecurity.png|Home Insecurity Learning Beds - Hank's feet - Home Insecurity.png|Home Insecurity Learning Beds - The Buddy System.png|The Buddy System Learning Beds - Tears of a Sea Cow.png|Tears of a Sea Cow Learning Bed - General inserts punch card - What Goes Down Must Come Up.png|What Goes Down Must Come Up Learning Beds - bed and screen - What Goes Down Must Come Up.png|What Goes Down Must Come Up Learning Beds - Tim Tom Moppet - The Family That Slays Together Stays Together Part 1.png|The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I) Learning Bed - hair under pillow - Perchance to Dean.png|Perchance to Dean Learning Beds - Hank points at Dean - Return to Malice.png|Return to Malice Learning Beds - Dr. Venture - Pinstripes & Poltergeists.png|Pinstripes & Poltergeists Learning Beds - Venture Industries Homeschool diploma - Pomp and Circuitry.png|Pomp and Circuitry Learning Beds - the end - What Color is Your Cleansuit?.png|What Color is Your Cleansuit? References Category:Inventions